Tú, solo tú
by Sanji14
Summary: Esa bufanda roja, tan suave, tan tú.


_Al final, lo que queda es abrazarse, confiar en el otro, amar y dejarse amar en medio de la balacera que es la vida._

~o~

De nuevo se pintó el cielo, de un tono gris aun que ya no es nuevo para mí. Están antiguo este suceso aun que no tan viejo como el Sol. Lo observo desde mi ventana, tan tranquilo tan silencioso. Las ramas de los árboles arañan el marco de mi ventana perturbando mi quietud; suspiro cansadamente, incorporándome a mi antigua posición, en aquel sofá, mi sofá.

–_Es invierno _– Me afirmo a mi mismo, tratando de recordar aquellos sucesos que me niego a olvidar, aquellos secretos, aquellos aromas, esos silencios que prefiero callar. Cada año son tan puntuales tan exactas tal cual como las manecillas del reloj.

Lentamente me pongo de pie, estiro hacía arriba ligeramente ambos brazos, seguido de escuchar un pequeño crujir proveniente de mi espalda. Me dirijo hacía la cocina siento atraído por un suave aroma a menta. Sonreí.

–Kushina... – Atiné al ver como mi compañera servia dos tazas.

– ¿Pasa algo? –Se voltea mientras cargaba una pequeña charola color plata donde portaba ambas tazas.

Niego con la cabeza mientras le sonrío. Me sentía tan dichoso de tenerla, de decir que ella era mi esposa, mi amada esposa.

Se ruboriza un poco. Se acerca al comedor principal colocando ambas tazas de té.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? – Me observa gentilmente mientras toma asiento.

Me encamino al comedor. – Ya estoy mejor – Le aseguro mientras tomo mi té.

Arquea su ceja desaprobando mi respuesta. – Quisiera que te quedaras en casa – Hace una pequeña pausa para tomar aire. – A descansar – Enfatiza.

Solo atiné a fruncir el seño. No me gustaba quedarme sin hacer nada en casa y ella lo sabía, pero como siempre le tengo que dar la razón.

– Es mas, ve a nuestra alcoba y recuéstate, necesitas reposar – Se pone de pie mientras me jala del hombro, yo solo observaba como iba siendo arrastrado por las "débiles" manos de mi amada esposa.

Me rescote en mi calida cama, ella dulcemente me acobijo me dio un pequeño pero dulce beso en los labios y se encamino a nuestro armario, justamente en el último cajón de la segunda hilera. Empezó a buscar "algo" cuando sale a la luz una bufanda color rojo. Nuevamente se acerco a mí para enrollármela en el cuello.

– Sabes que me preocupas – susurro en mi oído mientras terminaba de ponérmela. Le di un fuerte abrazo.

– No tienes nada de que preocuparte cariño, solo es un resfriado. – Traté de calmarla. Solo vi que asintió con la cabeza. Se acercó a paso lento a la puerta, la sostuvo mirándome debajo del marco.

– Si ocupas algo solo avísame – Aviso casi en susurro mientras se perdía en la puerta, cerrándola a su paso.

Suspire. A veces el silencio lo consideraba mi mejor amigo, siempre estaba aquí, siempre a mi lado haciéndome compañía en los momentos de tu ausencia. Tome con ambas manos la bufanda que me colocaste, la respire, me llene de su perfume, tu perfume.

Me reí en mis adentros, me sorprendía la manera en la que me hacías que te amara, solo podía pensar en ti, en lo especial que eres para mi. Siempre tu, siempre tan atenta a los detalles, siempre estas cuando te necesito, siempre sabes que decir, siempre sabes que hacer.

Alejé un poco la bufanda, sabia que si seguía respirando tu perfume, no podría dejar de pensar en ti, porque siempre que te ibas de mi lado, siempre me dejabas ese pequeño pedazo de ti. Su color se asemejaba al de tu cabellera, era tan suave como tu piel, tan calida como tus abrazos. Tan tú.

Quise salirme un poco de mis pensamientos, traté de dejar que mi mente divagué un poco. Me quedé mirando la ventana, el día aun gris aun que cada ves más y más frío, me arropé más aguardando el momento en que volvieras a entrar por esa puerta.

No supe cuanto tiempo paso, solo alcance a escuchar un ruido. Me puse alerta. La perilla se abrió lentamente y detrás de una luz brillante, estabas tú, con una sonrisa en tu delicado rostro. De nueva cuenta, suspire.

– ¿Cómo te has sentido? – Su preocupación me recordaba que igual que yo, me amaba demasiado.

– Bien – Respondí. Ella arqueo la ceja mientras se acercaba a sentarse a un lado mío. – ¿Qué pasó con...? – No pude terminar mi oración.

– No alcanzaron los ahorros... – Su vos se escucho firme y con un tono preocupante.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos dan? – Ya sabía la respuesta, pero tenía la esperanza...

– Una semana – Si, justo lo que creí.

Se balanceo a mis brazos, hundió su rostro en mi pecho, enrollé _ esa_ bufanda en su cuello, la abracé fuertemente.

Acerque mi cabeza a su oído y susurré. – Solo es una casa, son cosas materiales. Lo importante es que estaremos siempre juntos. – Besé sus cabellos.

Se aferro más a mis brazos. – Lo se, las cosas van y viene... – No quise esperarme a que terminara de hablar, simplemente la besé en sus labios, como siempre lo hacía cuando las cosas iban mal, como siempre trataba de hacerla sentir mejor. Como siempre solo ella y yo.


End file.
